


Magic In Her Bones

by bleumysti



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Racism, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleumysti/pseuds/bleumysti
Summary: 'They had magic in their bones, big hearts, and big laughs, and the small town could never confine them.'  Some days Maria and Mimi are reminded they're the only black family in Roswell.





	Magic In Her Bones

**Fandom** : Roswell New Mexico

Tumblr Inspo: Dia de Maria

**Characters** : Maria and Mimi DeLuca

_I just, try to be more like my mom. The truth is, everything I like about myself, I got from her.“_

_**A/N:** Just a freestyle for Dia de Maria. All errors are my own. _

_—_

It wasn’t that she was unaware of how different she was – of how different they were from the general population of their painfully small town, but some days it got to her more than others.

She glanced up at Mimi, her eyes still shimmering from her tears, but Mimi was unfazed. Her mother must have felt her piercing gaze because she squeezed Maria’s hand gently.

“Hey, what did you see?” She asked gently as they continued their stroll through town hand in hand.

“I saw him call you a-,” she began before Mimi cut her off shaking her head.

“No, I don’t mean what did you hear, honey. I mean what did you see?”

Maria nodded in understanding as she stared in the general direction of the jackass who could look at beautiful, kind, loving Mimi and call her anything outside of her name.

“I saw darkness and felt pain, anger, and hurt,” she sighed knowing where her mother was headed.

“Hurt people hurt people. Even then it’s no excuse. The world is full of hurt people – ignorant ones too, and baby girl, there is nothing we can do about them. As long as we know who we are and accept who we are, anyone who has a problem with it can suck it. It’s their problem, not ours.”

Maria giggled unexpectedly at Mimi’s candor. Her mom always had a way of brightening her mood at the turn of a dime. Despite the ugliest things being thrown her way, she stood tall and proud and owned who and what she was without apology.

“There’s my girl,” Mimi smirked. “Tears are okay sometimes. Tears are a reaction, but we DeLucas, we like action.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” she rolled her eyes, but she smiled nonetheless. Her mother waved at old lady Agnes, an elderly woman who sometimes stopped in at the Wild Pony during the nights Mimi fed the homeless.

Agnes smiled back with a toothy grin and pure joy at the mere sight of Mimi. Her mom had that effect on so many. She had the type of energy that drew people in, and she made everyone around her feel welcomed and loved. She didn’t care who it was, but she was fiery and spirited too.

Mimi was so full of life so she couldn’t fathom anyone reducing Mimi to something so vulgar just because of how she looked. It happened to her too. She wasn’t oblivious to the stares and whispers sometimes.

“You can’t worry about what other people think, you know?” Mimi’s arm went around Maria’s shoulders and she felt her body relax as she got lost in a cloud of essential oils and stale beer, a scent that was all Mimi.

“No reading each other. That’s the rule!”

“Baby girl, that was mother’s intuition. That doesn’t count.”

Maria stuck her tongue out in response, and Mimi’s laugh was like music to her ears.

“You’ll never be enough for this world. You’ll always be too black, or not Latina enough. You’ll be too loud, or too funny, or too quirky, or too bold.

‘You can’t dim your light to fit someone else’s mold of who they want you to be. It took me years to understand that, but you can understand that now. You have magic in your bones, honey. Magic in your blood.”

It was one of Mimi’s favorite sayings. Mimi had whispered it in her ear every night of her 13 years on the planet, and if she had her way she’d probably still be telling her that on her wedding day.

On days when she wanted to cry, or when her crush broke her heart, or she and Rosa had a fight, she recited it to herself like a mantra.

“I can’t let people like that idiot get to me. Hate is toxic and erosive. Bad energy is destructive. There are enough people in this world who can hate you, no sense in letting them win.”

She always admired how her mom could let the insignificant things roll off her back. Rosa teased her about being her mom’s mini-me.

She didn’t sweat the small stuff. Life was too short to sweat the small stuff, but it didn’t mean she didn’t need a reminder of her own sometimes.

They reached the town square and One-eyed Ron and his band were playing terribly as was the norm. She and Mimi exchanged looks and cringed when he hit another terrible note.

She grabbed her mother’s hand and pulled her towards the ruckus as they danced. Mimi twirled her around – her bohemian skirt swirling around, her wild mess of curls untamed and free.

Maria laughed at her mother’s kooky dance moves and tried to emulate and then top them. She could feel the stares as others walked by, but she didn’t care.

And neither did Mimi.

They danced and laughed to their heart’s content before collapsing on the pavement in a fit of giggles actively ignoring the stares they garnered.

They had magic in their bones, big hearts, and big laughs, and the small town could never confine them.

* * *

 


End file.
